300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Accelerator
'Abilities' ---- Misaka Network Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''- '' *Passive - 'When out of combat for 6 seconds, Accelerator starts restoring his electrodes by 10 energy per second that maxes out at 300 energy. His third basic attacks always consume 10 energy and deal AD physical damage to all enemies within 580 range of the attacking direction. The damage of his basic attacks and basic skills are increased by / 10% of the current energy% damage. *Note - ''The damage dealt on additional targets from Accelerator's third basic attacks can critically strike and apply on-hit effects (including life steal). It also triggers the reflection of Shock Armor. ---- Trample Q Cost : 20 Energy 'Cooldown : '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Accelerator controls the vector of the wind. He leaps to the target area before using his feet to hit the ground and create a tremor that inflicts 40/70/100/130/160 + Bonus AD physical damage to all nearby enemy units and increases his movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds. If '''Trample Q hits anyone, he will be able to cast Bouncing Shot Q once within 2 seconds. If Trample Q does not hit anyone, he will instead be able to cast Flying Shot Q once within 2 seconds. Bouncing Shot Q Cost : '- '''Cooldown : '-'' *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Accelerator reflects a flying rock in the direction of the cursor, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies it hits through and knocking all enemies up into the air. '''''Flying Shot Q Cost : '-' Cooldown : '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - ''Accelerator kicks a flying rock in a line, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies it hits through and reducing their movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds. ---- '''''Reflection W Cost : 30 Energy 'Cooldown : '''18 seconds *Active - 'Accelerator generates a vector barrier that blocks most of the enemy's projectiles (Except from a tower) within 1.5 seconds. Each hero's projectile blocked will cause an air bullet to be reflected back opposite of the projectile's direction, dealing 65/100/135/170/205 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies it hits through. The blocking effect can only occur on the same target once every 0.5 seconds and the reflection bullet will disappear once it hit on an enemy hero. *Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- '''''Black Wings E Cost : '- ' Cooldown : 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds'' *Active 1st Cast - 'Accelerator obtains a mysterious power in the form of black wings on his back. He gains 9/11/13/15/18% armor penetration and 20/30/40/50/60% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. Within its duration, he can use this skill as a 2nd cast once in a target direction. '''Black Wings E Cost : '- ' Cooldown : '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - ''Accelerator combines his black wings to shoot a dark energy in a line, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + AD physical damage to all enemies it hits through and reducing their movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds. *''Note - ''Casting the skill will remove black wings' visual effect, but do not remove the buff effect from the 1st cast. ---- '''''Plasma Generation R Cost : '- ' Cooldown : '''120 / 100 / 80 seconds *Active - 'Accelerator starts generating plasma, channeling for 2 seconds before blasting an energy to the target area, dealing 300/450/600 + AD physical damage. This skill can be targeted anywhere on the map. However, an indicator of the target location will be shown to all players after channeling for 1 second. *Note - ''This skill has a global cast range. ---- Category:Heroes